Cat and Jade
by escapeme
Summary: A bunch of Cat and Jade stories  smut , pretty much my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of 4th period; Sikowitz's class. Jade was sitting next to Beck as usual, and everyone was caught up in their own conversations with the people they were sitting by. Jade looked around, "Where's Cat?" she asked Beck, "shes definitely here, she was in my last class."  
>"Hm, I dont know Babe, probably went to get ice cream or found a puppy or something." replied Beck.<br>Sikowitz stood on the stage and asked the same exact question. "Where is Cat? Jade could you go look for her and make sure she isn't lost?"  
>"Ugh, fine." Jade got up, grabbed her bag and left the room.<br>She checked the bathrooms first, but no Cat. Then she looked outside. Still no Cat. She started walking towards Cat's locker and she passed the Janiotor's closet. She looked inside. Cat was sitting against the wall crying. She looked up as Jade walked in.  
>"Jade?" she questioned, squinting because of the sudden light.<br>"Yeah Cat, it's me." she said closing the door and sitting next to her. "Why are you crying?"  
>They sat in silence for a few moments and Cat finally said "Jade... I can't tell you." Jade was confused. She didnt know what to say because she was no good at comforting people.<br>"You can tell me." she said after a minute "You can trust me." Cat turned to Jade. They could both see pretty well now because their eyes had adjusted.  
>"But Im afraid of what youll say." whispered Cat.<br>Jade sighed "Cat, please just tell me. I want to help."  
>"Okay." she said, "Just let me think for a minute."<br>Jade extended her legs and put her head back against the wall with a sigh. A couple seconds later Cat put her head on Jade's lap. And Jade started to play with Cat's hair, curling a bright red piece around one of her fingers.  
>Cat turned so that she was looking up at her best friend. "Jade?" she said<br>"Yeah Cat?"  
>"I...I think... I think I'm in love with you." Cat sat up and looked into her eyes. Jade was speechless. She just stared at Cat with her body frozen.<br>Cat bit her lip then leaned forward. "Jade, I know I love you." and she leaned forward further so their lips touched. It was the sweetest, most simple kiss either of them had ever had.  
>Intstinctively, Jade wrapped her arms around the little red head. Wanting more, they both intensified the kiss. Cat grabbed Jade's face and Jade moved her hands so they were resting on Cat's hips. Soon Cat was straddling her lap. Things were getting heavy fast.<br>Jade started sliding her hands under Cat's shirt, taking in the warm, smooth feeling of her tan skin. She tickeled her spine which made Cat shiver and smile into the kiss and in turn made Jade smile. She reached Cat's bra and pulled away so she could look at her. Cat nodded and dove back to reconnect with her lips.  
>In one movement Jade unhooked Cat's bra then quickly removed her shirt. Cat slid her bra down her arms and threw it across the small, dark room.<br>"Its not fair if I'm the only one with no shirt on, now is it?" said Cat as she reached for the hem of Jade's lacey top. She pulled it over her head as Jade lifted her arms up so It could come all the way off.  
>"Oh my god. No bra? That is so sexy Jade."<br>They continued to makeout and Cat slowly moved her hands from Jade's shoulders to her breasts. She grazed her nipple which drew a gasp from Jade. Then Jade reached up and roughly grabbed Cat's boobs.  
>"Ahhhh Jade! I'm really sensitive."<br>"Good" said Jade somewhat seductively. She grabbed Cat and laid her down on the floor. "You're so beautiful Cat." she said as she moved down to take a nipple in her mouth while reaching for the other one with a hand. Cat squealed in delight.  
>Jade sat up and reached for Cats shorts. "These need to come off now." Jade said, and Cat just giggled. She pulled them down past her butt and off of her smooth, toned legs. Jade looked at her panties. "Really Cat? Kittens?"<br>"What! They're cute!"  
>"I guess." said Jade grinning. "Take them off."<br>Cat shimmied them off of her hips and down to her feet then kicked them off. Jade licked her lips as she stared at Cat, then kissed her. She moved down to Cat's neck, sucking, licking and lightly nibbling. Then she made a trail of kisses between her breasts and down to her bellybutton. She licked her bellybutton and Cat giggled. "Jade! That tickles! Stop!"  
>Jade did it again then continued to move down. When she reached her destination she paused, then dove in. She immediately started on Cat's clit. She sucked on it and Cat started to moan.<br>"Shhhhh. Be quiet Kitty Cat."  
>"Jade!" she sqeaked.<br>Jade moved her fingers to her slit and felt her up and down. Then she pushed two fingers in. Cat moaned loudly and grabbed Jades shoulder. Jade thrusted in and out, gradually adding speed. She moved her lips to Cat's and kissed her, to supress the moans, while she used her thumb to continue on her clit.  
>Cat was thrashing around, randomly giggling and moaning Jade's name.<br>Jade could feel Cat getting closer, so she added yet another finger and used her other hand to pinch and tease her nipples.  
>"Oh my god Jade! FASTER! Pleeeease!"<br>Jade sped up and not long after Cat completely tensed up and a cascade of juices spilled onto Jade's arm, while she contined to pump, lengthening her orgasm. For once Cat was silent, only letting out a small, high moan.  
>Jade removed her hand and started to lick it clean. Cat stared at her, still in a haze.<br>"Jade. It's your turn." Cat said sitting up. Jade only smiled and let Cat sit on her lap again. Cat cupped her face and kissed her deeply, their boobs rubbing together.  
>Cat pulled away and stood up, giving Jade a good view of her butt as she turned around to grab something from her bag. She shuffled through her bag for a minute, then finally pulled something out. "What's that?" asked Jade.<br>"Hm? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." said Cat as she walked back over to Jade and sat down beside her. Cat rubbed Jade's thigh and moved her hand up untill Jade gasped. Cat started to lightly rub Jade's clit through her black lace panties. Jade lied down and Cat was half on top of her while they made out. Cat moved her hand inside of Jades panties and put a finger in her. Jade was silent. Cat's only indication that she was enjoying it was because of her uneven and hitched breaths.  
>Cat left Jade's lips and moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking.<br>All of the sudden, Cat grabbed the dildo that she had taken out of her bag and shoved it into Jade's pussy, while at the same time biting down hard on her neck.  
>"Fuuuck Cat! Uhhhhhhh!" she yelled. Jade clawed into Cat's back while she thrused the dildo in and out making Cat whimper from the pain.<br>Jade was in heaven. She had never had something so big inside her, not even Beck. That, plus being bitten by Cat was driving her crazy. Every couple times Cat thrused, she bit down on Jades neck then kissed or licked it. Jade was drawing blood by digging into her back, but Cat took it for Jade's sake.  
>Cat increased her pace an Jade started to squirm, swearing and breathing heavily. She was getting close to the edge.<br>"Shit! Cat Im gonna cum!"  
>Cat moved her mouth to her ear and whispered "Cum for me Jade." And with that Jade exploded. She went completely still and Cat continued to pump in and out of her, even harder, wanting to give Jade the best orgasm of her life.<br>Jade couldnt think straight. Her vision was gone and she was on the brink of passing out because of the intensity.  
>When Jade's breathing evened out Cat removed the dildo and sat herself on top of Jade. She was extremely light, weighing only 95 pounds.<br>Cat kissed Jade again and placed her head down on her chest. "Should we go to class?" asked Cat.  
>"I suppose." replied Jade "But let's lay here a while." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we gonna do this weekend Jadey?" Cat asked as they were laying in bed early Friday morning. Cat was tracing shapes on Jade's arm with her finger. Jade turned to face her. "I don't know Cat. What do you wanna do?"  
>"I just want to spend it in bed with you." she said with a sweet smile. Jade smiled and gave her a light kiss. "I just got paid yesterday. Do you wanna go to a hotel?" Jade asked. Cat sprung up and started jumping on the bed. "Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes! That sounds so fun!"<br>"Okay okay Cat, go get in the shower, but don't take too long. I'll make some breakfast."  
>Cat grabbed her bag and went to Jade's bathroom. Jade got up, brushed her hair and went downstairs to make pancakes. She made two for herself and ate them then make two with chocolate chips for Cat. She put whipped cream and sprinkles on them then headed upstairs to see if Cat was finished yet. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Cat? Are you done yet?"<br>Cat opened the door, "Yeah" she said with a grin. Jade looked her up and down. She was wearing skin tight skinny jeans and a zip-up floral tank top that showed off her perfect C-cup breasts. Her red hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail and her makeup was perfect. "You're so beautiful." Jade said and kissed her on the cheek as she walked past her and into the bathroom. "I made you some pancakes. They're downstairs all ready for you."  
>"Thank yoooou!" Cat said skipping down the hallway.<br>Jade took a fairly quick shower and then got dressed. She put on a black skirt, black tights, a black tank top and her favorite boots. She did her make-up then went downstairs to get Cat.  
>When she got down there Cat was watching Spongebob and really into it. "Cat?" Jade said walking over to her. "You wanna go now?"<br>"Oh, yeah sure. Im gonna go get my bag. Just a second."  
>"Im coming too. I need to get mine." They both went upstairs. Cat grabbed her bag and watched as Jade grabbed hers and shoved some stuff into it. She knelt down and pulled out a box from under her bed. She pulled a couple things from it, shoved them in her bag, then put the box back. "Lets go." Jad said almost in a whisper. "Yay!" Cat squeaked. They went down to the car and drove to a hotel across town, stopping for coffee on the way.<br>When they got to the hotel Cat waited in the car and sang along to the radio while Jade checked them in. When she was done she came out and got Cat then they headed up to their room.  
>"This is a nice hotel Jadey."<br>"Are you supprised or something?"  
>"No, I was just saying."<br>Jade took Cat's bag from her and set it down by the window. She put her arms around Cat and kissed her passionately. "This is gonna be a fun weekend." Cat said grinning.  
>"So... What do you want to do first Kitty Cat?"<br>"Lets go swimming! Please please please?" she said with a pouty face.  
>"Yeah, sure why not. Did you bring your bathing suit?"<br>"Of course I did" she said as she walked over to her bag. Jade picked up her bag and pulled out her dark purple bikini. She looked up and saw that Cat had already stripped all of her clothes off and was searching through her bag. Jade just stood and watched. She finally found it and started putting on her pink and orange bathing suit. The top had ruffles and the matching bottoms were a boyshort style and also had ruffles on the butt. When she was done she looked up at Jade with a questioning expression. Jade blushed and continued to put hers on. It was now Cat's turn to stare. Jade removed her boots, then tights, shirt and then her skirt. Cat didn't dare blink as Jade unhooked her bra and threw it onto the bed then sliped her panties off.  
>"You're so hot. Fuck." Cat whispered. Jade looked over to a basically drooling Cat and laughed. She continued putting her bikini on then grabbed Cat's hand. On the way out they grabbed a couple towels and the room key then headed downstairs to the indoor pool. There was nobody in the pool room and they jumped in immeadiately. They played marco polo for a while (at Cat's request) and then just swam around. Cat started to get a bit touchy and when she grazed Jade's clit she shot her a warning glance. Some younger girls, their parents and some older adults had came in the room about 30 minutes prior and were all going about their own business. Jade noticed that the hot tub was unoccupied and suggested they move there. They both got out of the pool and quickly hopped in the jacuzzi. Cat sat as close as she could to Jade, obviously wanting to touch her.<br>"Go turn the bubbles on Cat. Then we can play the hot tub game."  
>"Whats that?"<br>"I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now. And you have to act like nothing is wrong. Okay?" Jade whispered in her ear. Cat widened her eyes and swiftly got out, pushed the button, and got back in. She sat back down on Jade's lap and gave her a peck on the cheek then started up a normal and not suspicious conversation. Jade put her hand on Cat's thigh and moved up untill she felt her bikini bottoms. She pushed them aside and went right for Cat's clit. Cat gasped, but took a deep breath and carried on with the conversation. Jade used her other hand to start on Cat's boob. She groped one, than the other. Then she pinched her nipple and Cat's cheeks turned red. Jade then rubbed up and down her slit and stuck a finger in. Cat stuttered in her speech and sounded slightly out of breath, but nothing too noticable.  
>The whole time people were walking around them. Families leaving, and families coming in. Nobody using the hot tub though, probably because the two in it were obviously "lesbians".<br>Jade was picking up speed, thrusting in and out harder and harder and Cat was doing fine remaining composed. But that all changed when Jade removed her hand from Cat's nipple and reached to pull something from her bikini top.  
>All of the sudden there was a vibration on Cat's clit and she stopped talking. She looked like she was going to cry holding it all in and Jade just smiled. Just added another finger to Cat's pussy and went even faster and at the same time increased the intensity on the small vibrator. They could both feel her orgasm coming and when it happened Jade felt stream after stream of cum flood from Cat and onto her fingers. Cat went limp and Jade had to hold her so she didn't slip underwater. She was letting out quiet moans and shaking a bit. After a minute she recovered and grinned at Jade. "Can we go back up to the room so I can get you back?" asked Cat. Jade licked her lips and stood up. As sexy as she could, she got out of the hot tub, dried off and Cat watched as she walked to the door. Jade turned around to Cat who was still in the water. "Hurry up Kitty Cat, don't want to miss anything." Cat quickly got out and ran after her. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry this is short... I don't really like writing long stories, but this is only the first part. I'm not sure how many parts there are going to be. Enjoy:)**

**p.s. I don't own Victorious, Jade or Cat. Oh god, I wish I owned Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jade pov)<strong>

We were laying in my bed, the lights out, my best friend cuddled into my chest like she did often. It was silent. We were just relaxing. Cat was trailing her fingers up and down me. Just lightly feeling, tickling at times.

She was at my arm within a couple minutes of starting this, her fingers pushing between my own, but only for a minute, then she continued with the feeling. She traced feathery designs on my bicep, then slowly moved down my arm.

I gulped, knowing what was going to happen next. Knowing I shouldn't have taken off my cardigan leaving my arms bare.  
>After an eternity of dread she reached my wrist. Stopping cold when she felt the ridges.<br>She sat up and looked into my eyes with a hurt expression. Tears had started to form in the corners of her big brown eyes.

"Jade?" she whispered. "I thought this was all over?" She paused and I searched my mind for what to say. Why did I do this? I didn't want to remember.  
>"Cat..."<br>"Jade!" she gasped and burst into tears. I sat up and put my arms around her, holding on tight to the most important person in my life.  
>"Jade you can't hurt yourself like this!" she yelled inbetween sobs.<br>I had started crying a little too. I never meant to upset Cat.

When she calmed down she pulled away and made me look at her.  
>"Why Jade? I know you don't want to tell me, but you need to so I can help you."<br>I just stared at her for a minute. There was no way I could tell her. She's so innocent. She could never like me the way I like her. I had to tell her though, get things out.

"Cat... I... I...Well..." I took a deep breath. "I did it because... because I can never have you."  
>It was her turn for a blank stare. Well, not as much blank as shocked.<br>"Wha, I, uh..." Cat stuttered.  
>Now was the time to finally explain everything.<p>

"Cat. I've loved you forever. You know that right? Well a while ago I started to love you more than friends should. And everytime I see you with a guy, kissing him, being all lovey and romantic, it kills me inside. I knew that you would always like guys, that you could never love me the way I love you... And I'm sorry for telling you now, I know I just ruined everything." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I took a deep breath and that's when the tears fell. I slumped over on my bed and wept. My body shaking as I burried my head in my pillow.

I felt a small hand rest on my back. Then she started to slowly rub in circles, actually calming me down.  
>When I stopped violently shaking, and the tears subsided, I turned my head and just looked into her eyes. She looked genuinely scared and upset.<br>"I'm sorry Cat." I said while using my sleeve to wipe the make-up off my cheeks.  
>"Don't be. I'm the one who wanted to know." she said with a slight smile. She looked like she was conflicted. I could tell by the way her lips were pursed together and her eyes were focused on her fidgety hands.<p>

There was a long silence while I just watched her, every movement she made, trying to read her thoughts.  
>"This is stupid!" she blurted out.<br>"What?" I asked, fearful of the actual answer.  
>"Its not you Jade... I'm being stupid. I should just fucking say it, but I can't bring myself to do it." Cat said in annoyed tone.<br>I gasped. This must be serious. I had only ever heard her swear when she was really frustrated, and even then it was rare.

"Say what Cat?"  
>She looked up at me unsure.<br>"I like you too Jade." she whispered so quietly I barely even caught it. Then she smiled, a huge grin, which in turn made me smile and we were both staring at eachother stupidly with stupid cheesey grins.

"Cat, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
>"Why didn't you?" she retorted.<br>"I already told you that."  
>"Well I had the same reason Jade."<br>"It dosen't matter." I said smiling again.

I laid back down under the covers and Cat followed, resuming our previous postions.

A couple minutes had gone by and I thought maybe she was asleep, but I heard a small voice from beside me.  
>"Jade?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Um, well, do you want to like, be my girlfriend?... maybe..." she asked, getting quieter with every word.<br>I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth.  
>"Of course Kitty Cat." I said as I kissed her hand.<br>Cat giggled and I imagined the blush spreading across her cheeks and she snuggled in closer to me and we fell alseep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) Review and give me suggestions for this story if ya' like.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Mmmm mmm mmm, Jade and Cat, Cat and Jade, Cade. Sneaky sneaky sneaky. This, by the way, has NOTHING to do with "An Unspoken Truth" which was the last chapter... this was just random. I will finish that another time. Enjoy:)**

**BTW I don't own Victorious...**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween weekend and we were all on my couch watching our own horror movie marathon. It was me, cat, tori, Andre and Robbie. Beck didn't come. He was probably off fucking some desperate chick.<br>By the time we were starting the second movie, it was getting late and cold in my house. Tori grabbed three blankets that we keep next to the couch and threw one to Robbie, another to me and cat, and kept one for her and andre. I was sitting in the corner of the couch, so Cat snuggled back against me, sitting sort of in my lap in front of me and then we pulled the blanket over and around both of us. Tori and Andre did the same.  
>Tori and Andre had been dating for about a month now, and they were a pretty cute couple. Nobody was surprised when they finally got together.<br>Robbie of course is a loser and will never have a girlfriend, and for Cat and I, she was just cuddling with me because that's what cat does. She's needy and childish, but may i add fucking adorable and sexy too.  
>I had had a secret crush on her for a while, even before beck and I broke up, but it's not like I could tell her. She wouldn't be able to handle it.<p>

About half way through the movie, I got up to go use the bathroom (we were drinking a bit). When I got back, I pulled the blanket off of Cat and then let her sit back down between my legs and she leaned back against my chest, just like we were before I left.  
>I shook the blanket out and then pulled it back over us. I pulled my hands back inside the blanket and went to rest them on cats stomach (since She was laying against my stomach). When i did this, i not only pulled my hands inside the blanket, but also pulled them inside her sweatshirt on accident. Cat squealed loudly at the sudden coldness.<br>She settled down, and my hands were cold, so I kept my hands there. I could feel that she was naked under her hoodie and I started to get damp imagining what I would feel if I moved my hands a bit higher.

"What was that, cat?" Tori asked. Although it was a scary movie, it wasn't during a scary part.

"Oh nothing tori. Jade's hands are cold." she said simply and then i laughed.

"sorry cat" I whispered into her ear

She just turned and smiled the most adorable smile I had ever seen. The wetness between my legs increased 10 fold.  
>About 20 minutes later, I decided, with the help of the alcohol in my system, to make my move on cat. I started to trace circles on her stomach with my finger. She shifted a bit, but didn't stop me.I could tell she was a little tipsy too.<p>

My circles gradually got higher and higher, until I reached her boob. She reached up and grabbed my hand, which was now cupping her left boob. Her hand felt warm and soft on mine. Her nipple reacted almost instantly and perked up. She gently squeezed my hand which made me squeeze her entire boob and then i let my fingers close in on her nipple.  
>Cat pushed her back into me as, i assumed, a sign of encouragement, and that was all I needed. My fingers quickly felt and pinched her nipple while my right hand now came in as well and started its way up her tummy. We were totally hidden by the blanket so nobody had any idea.<p>

It felt so good. I had wanted to feel Cat like this forever. I was getting so turned on. Why was she letting me do this? Obviously she liked it, or she would have stopped me by now.

The more I touched and kneaded, the more she pushed back into me. My foot was by her crotch and she was clearly starting to get wet, like I was. When she pushed back against me, it would rub against my pussy and inflict small bouts of pleasure. The thought of maybe causing her to have an orgasm made me lose it. I was being taken over by sexual desire.

With that, I slid my right hand down the waistband of her pj's and panties. Yep, she was already soaked. I dove my middle finger in and brought out what felt like a handful of wetness. I smeared it around her lips and then dove in again. This time it made a little smacking sound, so I stopped abruptly wondering if anyone heard it. Just then, Cat leaned toward my ear and whispered with her hot sexy breath, "Do it, Jadey."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled my finger out and smeared her juices all over her lips and all the way up her slit to her clit. It felt wonderful. Having My hand in Cat's pants and her juices covering my hand. The fact that this was secret and there were other people in the room made it all the more erotic. I was dying from desire and feverishly rubbing her clit, although being careful not to make sloshing sounds. Her breathing became shorter and erratic. She was getting close. To help her along i began squeezing her boob and nipple harder with my free hand. "Yes. Do it. Cum for me. Cum for me." I whispered through her red hair into her ear.

Her breath was so hot and sexy. My fingers so slippery. My pussy so hot and aching. I wanted her to cum for me. She wanted to cum for me. It was insane. I never imagined that this fantasy of mine would ever have came true. Her body shook as she came, although i could tell she was trying so hard to stay still. She would die if Tori, Andre, an Robbie knew what was happening. She squeezed my hand at what I imagined to be the peak of her orgasm. It all felt so sensual and I hugged her tight until she stopped convulsing.

A couple of minutes later, I pulled my finger out of her soggy panties and brought it up to her lap. Cat brought her hand down to reach mine. She grabbed my hand and then brought it up to the top of the blanket until just my finger was poking out. Next thing I knew I felt a warm sensual feeling on my finger. Cat had taken my finger into her mouth all the way up to the knuckle and was sucking on it. She licked it clean and then brought my hand back down to her lap where we held hands for the rest of the movie.  
>We awkwardly hugged before she went home and I kissed her cheek when nobody was looking.<br>That night I couldn't stop thinking about her and I was so horny that I came twice in the shower and twice in my bed; each time more intense as I thought about the possibility of Cat touching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lke it? Review pretty please? Thanks!<strong>


End file.
